One Piano Sound, One girl
by leeleefic
Summary: ONESHOT! This fills in at the time when Chiaki comes back from his tour with Milch on Christmas day to find Nodame with Kuroki in his apartment. The story starts after the reconciliation between the Chiaki and Nodame on the bridge.


Note: Okay, just a little one shot. I am currently suffering from writer's block for my other story. I think I've dug myself into a hole with the other story with trying to answer Chiaki/Nodame's difficult relationship questions. I've written chapter 3 four times and each time I just don't like where it's going lead chapter 4 to...It's like I can't make Chiaki realize his own stupidity without it getting all serious and Nodame all unhappy...so for now, until I can figure out how to go about it, I bring you a one-shot. I guess I should point out that this story has no connection to the other one I'm writing.

Anyways, this particular little story sort of wrote itself. The title, "one piano sound, one girl" popped into my head and everything else sort of just appeared. I am only really familiar with the drama of Nodame Cantabile so I seem to follow the drama more. For me, this story fills in at the time when Chiaki comes back from his tour with Milch on Christmas day to find Nodame with Kuroki in his apartment. The story starts after the reconciliation between the Chiaki and Nodame on the bridge.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Oi, Nodame, get off of me. People are staring at us."

"Just a little longer Sempai. It's been so long. Nodame has forgotten how Senpai smells like. I don't care that people are staring. They are probably just jealous." Nodame wrapped her arms tighter around Chiaki and buried her face deeper into his jacket collar.

"You don't care but I do. Now get off." The words seemed to carry no meaning. Chiaki made no move to push her away. _She smells like peppermint…_

The crowd that had gathered around the couple a few minutes ago were walking away. As if the world knew how important this moment was, the street seemed to disappear of people.

_My legs are going numb._

"Nodame, you need to get off. I can't feel my legs anymore. Did you gain weight? Why are you so heavy?"

Chiaki's questions went unanswered. After a minute, Nodame finally let go of Chiaki but made no move to get off him. Instead she just stared at him with wonderment in her eyes. The tears that were spilling out a few minutes ago from the thought of losing Chiaki were drying.

Chiaki was beginning to feel uncomfortable from the way Nodame was staring at him. His stomach seemed do a few flip flops and his heart raced.

"W…Why are you looking at me like that? Stop looking at me like that!" His numbed legs and bloody hands from Nodame's kick earlier were now forgotten. _Say something! I would rather have you babbling away like the weirdo that you are then just staring at me like that for no reason._

"Senpai…." Nodame's voice was barely audible but her eyes did not move away from looking at Chiaki's face.

"Are you going to sit here like this until we both freeze to death?" Chiaki began to move Nodame to get up. She held her ground on him and put her hands around Chiaki's face and pulled it to face hers. She continued to stare at him with her big eyes. Chiaki's heart felt like it was going to explode from beating so fast.

"Senpai has been gone for so long, Nodame just wanted to rememorize your face."

Chiaki's inside felt a rush of warmth run through his body. Against his own will, a smile spread across his face. The couple continued to sit on the ground oblivious to anything else around them. Seconds, minutes past by.

"Let's go home Nodame." Nodame slowly nodded and stood up. She helped Chiaki stand up. His legs were still numb from Nodame sitting on them.

"This is all your fault. I told you to get up." Chiaki glared at Nodame.

A smile spread across Nodame's face. "It's okay Senpai. Nodame will help you."

She pulled his left arm and put it over her shoulder and slid her right arm around Chiaki's waist. Chiaki glared at Nodame but made no move to fight her off. The two slowly made their way back home.

* * *

When they finally arrived back at Chiaki's apartment, they found Kuroki sitting on the sofa with a concerned look on his face. Chiaki's smiling face had now turned into an irritated scowl. Kuroki knew what Chiaki was thinking and immediately made a move to stop the mistaken ideas Chiaki had of him. Chiaki also had a few words to exchange with his former orchestra member. _Very very angry words. He should know better then to try and take something that already belongs to someone else. _But before he lashed out at Kuroki, Chiaki turned to Nodame and asked her to go buy some bandages for his scratched hands. Nodame sensed the uncomfortable air between the two men but decided to not intrude. Kuroki stared down at Chiaki's bloody hand. _What the heck were those two doing? Did Megumi-chan beat him up? She really isn't what I thought she was…_

"Chiaki, are you alright? What happened to your hands?"

"It doesn't concern you Kuroki. While we're on the topic of things that don't concern you, Nodame also falls into that category."

Chiaki's icy glare told Kuroki that he had better sort things out before things got out of hand.

* * *

By the time Nodame returned with the bandages, she found Chiaki and Kuroki sitting on the couch talking quietly. As she got closer, she realized Chiaki was telling him about his recent tour with Milch. The uncomfortable air that Nodame had sensed earlier had disappeared. As Nodame came closer, both men stopped talking and Kuroki stood up.

"I think I am going to take my leave now." Looking down at Chiaki who was still sitting on the sofa, "Chiaki, remember what I said. I meant every word."

With that, Kuroki smiled warmly at Nodame and left without another word.

"What did you two talk about Senpai? Why did you seem to be so mad at Kuroki-kun earlier?"

"Nothing."

Nodame made no attempt to push for more knowing full well from Chiaki's facial expression that he wasn't going to tell her. She proceeded to bandage up Chiaki's wound.

"Senpai, Nodame is sorry for causing this to your beautiful hand. Nodame is going to make it up to you. Here." With that, she handed Chiaki a candy cane.

"Henhenhen, Nodame has been eating this for the past week. They are soooo good Senpai!"

Chiaki rolled his eyes. _No wonder she smells like peppermint._ _A piece of candy for the damage done to my hand. You're gonna have to do better than that._

"I don't want your candy Nodame."

"Why Senpai? It's soooo good! Really Senpai! Nodame has already had 2 boxes today."

Chiaki ignored Nodame's incessant plea to eat the candy and turned to face the piano. _I know how you're going to make it up to me._

"Nodame, how about playing me some Schubert?"

"Ohhh Senpai, Nodame is tired!"

Chiaki turned around to face Nodame and with his most serious tone that was only reserved for scaring Nodame, he said, "PLAY".

Nodame quickly walked over to the piano. Soon, the room was dancing with Schubert. Chiaki closed his eyes and leaned back in the sofa. He felt a rush of calmness and tranquil euphoria spread through his body. As the Schubert piece came to an end, Chiaki heard Stressman's voice loom into his head, "You have to be clear about these things."

Nodame walked over to Chiaki, who still had his eyes closed and plopped herself down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. She half expected him to shove her head off but he made no move. _I still have to tell Senpai about my recital._

"Senpai, Nodame is so glad you are back. Nodame has so many things to tell you. Nodame also wants to know how the tour went with Milch as well."

"Shhhhh Nodame, no talking right now," Chiaki told her quietly with his eyes still closed. _Senpai must be tired. I shouldn't bother him. _

Nodame got up to leave but was pulled back by Chiaki.

"I told you to not talk. I didn't say leave."

"But Nodame thought—" "Well, you thought wrong. Now sit down."

Nodame sat back down and stared at her companion. Chiaki still sat with his eyes closed.

_Senpai sure is being weird tonight. I bet it's from being around Milch too much. Senpai needs to stay with Nodame to get back to normal again. He's in need of some Nodame-ness. _

Nodame leaned over to Chiaki and pressed her nose into the side of his right shoulder while staring up at him. Chiaki finally opened his eyes and turned his head to Nodame and looked down at her. She lifted her head and placed her chin on top of his shoulder and smiled at him. A small smile appeared from his lips. _  
_

"Shinichi-kun," Nodame purred at Chiaki, "welcome home."

Chiaki dug his hand into his left pocket and felt the small jewellery case. _It's now or never…I will be clear about things.  
_

Chiaki lifted his right arm around Nodame and pulled her to him. Nodame let out a surprise gasp since this kind of affection was certainly out of Chiaki Shinichi's realm of gestures. After a second of shock, Nodame cuddled in closer to Chiaki nestling her face in the curve of his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist. _I might as well take advantage of Senpai's weirdness while it lasts. He smells so goooood… _

After quite some time, Chiaki finally uttered out the words that should have been spoken a long time ago.

"Nodame," Chiaki's voice was barely above a whisper but it didn't matter because he only needed one person to hear it, "only your piano makes me this happy and complete...There never was nor will there ever be anyone else's in my heart. You've already taken up all the room there is to be taken. You know that right? There is no one else...Only one piano sound and one girl here. Noda Megumi." Chiaki picked up Nodame's hand in his and placed it to his heart.

Nodame felt like her heart was going to burst from all the emotions that she was feeling at the moment. She lifted herself off Chiaki and stared at him. He looked at her intently.

Nodame launched forward and wrapped her arms around Chiaki as tears started spilling out of her eyes.

"Oh Senpai, it is all Nodame ever wanted!"

Chiaki felt a rush of relief as he had finally (and successfully) told Nodame his true feelings. He pulled Nodame out of the hug and pulled out the little white box.

"Here."

Nodame opened the white box and stared at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. To this rest of the world, it was a simple heart necklace but to Nodame, it carried her entire reason for existence: his love for her.

Chiaki pulled Nodame back into an embrace.

"Merry Christmas Nodame," whispered Chiaki into Nodame's hair.

And for the first time since Chiaki had met Nodame, she could not utter out any words. Instead, she just tightened her grip around the man that she would gladly give up her life for and memorized every second of the moment she had been waiting for.

* * *

I was in the mood to write a mushy gushy love snippet...hehe...so sue me if this doesn't seem to be very Chiaki-ish.

Doesn't anyone ever wonder how Chiaki gave her the necklace and what he said to her?

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!


End file.
